


best birthday.

by torabasu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, crossdressing i suppose, i love my friends too much and this is the result, this is so bad im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torabasu/pseuds/torabasu
Summary: it's kaito's birthday and ouma wants to make his boyfriend feel special.





	best birthday.

kaito momota and ouma kokichi are still boyfriends. it is common knowledge at this point. no one knows how it happened still, but they are glad that the two boys are happy together. today is a special day. it's kaito's birthday.

and so because of that, ouma has planned something. he has planned something big. "nishishishi~ this'll be his best birthday ever!" is all ouma said after his planning was done.

he had dragged kaito around all day, buying him gift and a pastry. along with that, ouma was wearing something...different, to say the least. he had on a crop-top with a attached choker on, along with a pair of shorts and thigh highs. the key word here is was.

you see, after the long day, ouma had finally brought kaito back to his place. "today was great, babe! thanks!" kaito smiled and ouma could only giggle. "it's not over yet, 'kay? you've got on more surprise...nishishishi..~" and with that, ouma hurried off.

kaito sat down and started to wonder what ouma was planning. it couldn't be too bad, so he wasn't too concerned. he waited a few more minutes before ouma appeared in nothing but a white pair panties with a matching bra and pair of thigh-highs. "nishishi...happy birthday, my beloved momota-chan! your final gift is..me!"

kaito was extremely flustered at the sight of his boyfriend but it certainly was a nice change from his pranks.

"momota-chan, want to have lots and lots of fun with me tonight?" ouma asked, as he sat himself on the lap of his boyfriend. the taller boy simply blushed and nodded. ouma smirked and clasped his hands together. "great! then, im all yours to ravage!"

kaito was slightly beyond flustered at that point but this was rather common. ouma would usually say things like that but never wear anything such as this. and so, kaito begun to kiss ouma.

it was slow and passionate at first, but it somehow turned into something rather rough. a few more kisses and it turned into something a bit more..touchy.

and that's how the boys got to this point. ouma is grinding up against kaito and kaito is kneading ouma's ass. it's a rather erotic sight to see. by this point, both boys have a bulge to some extent.

a few more kisses, grinds, and kneads, the boys are moaning into each other's mouth. ouma and kaito's tongues have melted together and are dancing with each other at this point. eventually, ouma pulls away and says, "momota-chan, that's enough of that..i think....", he said as he unbuckled the other male's pants, "it's time for you to ravage me.." and kaito could only nod.

a few minutes more, and kaito is lining himself up with ouma's entrance. "you ready?" ouma simply let out a playful groan and replied with, "just ravage me already, momota-chan!" and so he did.

kaito slammed himself into ouma's hole countless times, over and over. ouma was drooling, with a grin of delight as he matched his own thrusts to kaitos. a few more minutes of this, and kaito bursts inside ouma. but he's not done with his boyfriend yet, oh no. he hasn't had his release yet. so kaito keeps slamming himself into ouma until the boy reaches his limit.

he pulls out of ouma, and yet he is still as stiff as ever. ouma can't help but notice and smile. "i'll help this go away.." and with that, ouma wrapped his lips around kaito's shaft. he bobbed his head up and down until kaito released. when he had pulled away, his boyfriend was still rather stiff. all ouma did was smile and say, "looks like you really want to ravage me a lot tonight, huh?"

the next morning, both boys were sore. happy but sore. "thanks, babe. best birthday ever."


End file.
